SABANAS FRIAS
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: Una pesadilla,unos sentimientos...¿Que puede recordar Sirius una noche en Azkaban?ONESHOTSONG FIC con una cancion de los Mana


SABANAS FRIAS

Daba vueltas en la cama.Tal vez demasiadas vueltas en una cama demasiado grande y con las sabanas sin su perfume y sin su calor,unas sabanas frias de ausencia.

Miro el reloj abatido:Las tres de la mañana y todavia no conseguia dormirse.

No lo entendia¿Por que la echaba en falta¿Por que a ella si siempre habia estado solo en esa gran cama sin echar en falta ninguna amante?

Lo que no entendia era que se habia enamorado y ella se habia ido...Se habia quedado solo,con esas sabanas frias y llenas de recuerdos.

Puso la radio y la musica invadio la solitaria habitacion.Invadio lentamente su soledad...

_Cómo me duele este frío  
Aquí en mi cama  
Cómo yo extraño tus besos  
En madrugada_

No entendia la letra,pero tenia la impresion de que se ajustaba a el,a su situacion.Encendio un cigarrillo,recordando su mata de pelo morado desparramada por la almohada,sus ojos violetas escrutando su pecho en la oscuridad,su risa suave...Como añoraba estar abrazado a ella y sentir sus latidos en el pecho...

_Quisiera dormir amor  
Sobre tus pechos  
Quisiera vivir amor  
Atado a tus huesos_

Si como lo extrañaba.Parecia que las sabanas no guardaban su calor.Estaban demasiado frias sin ella.Ojala volviera a darle su calor.A sus sabanas y a su vida...A su triste corazon.

_Estas sábanas mi amor  
Están muy frías  
Ven a darme tu calor  
Y arrancarme el dolor epale _

Penso en su mejor amigo.Seguramente estaba dormido abrazado a Lily y compartiendo todo con ella.El tambien queria compartir todo con alguien que pudiera darle todo el calor y el amor que de pronto le habian quitado...

_Yo te quiero compartir toda mi vida  
Te comparto mi cuarto mi cama  
Y todo mi amor  
_  
Recordo la mañana en que se habia ido hacia ya mas de un mes,y una triste sonrisa se aposento en su atractivo rostro.¿Si queria compartir todo con ella por que no habia dicho lo que tenia que decir¿Por que no le habia propuesto el vivir juntos?

Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos.Recuerdos de ella haciendo el desayuno,viendo la television en la salita,leyendo en la biblioteca del colegio..Su risa cristalina...Y una cama vacia con las sabanas frias...Todo por no querer compartir realmente la vida con ella,por tener miedo y no ser capaz de compartir su cuarto y todo con ella.

La necesitaba.Necesitaba vivir con ella para sentirse bien...

_Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
que mi sábana esta fría  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
porque mi cama esta vacía  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
hiriendo a mis sentimientos  
Sábanas frías sin su amor. _

Queria cuidarla y protegerla,queria adorarla...Pero solo habia dolor.Sabanas frias y dolor...Oh!Como dolia no tenerla a su lado...Le dolia el alma.Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y se perdian entre su alboratado pelo moreno...Como la necesitaba ahora. Como necesitaba vivir con ella...Compartirlo todo con ella.

_Y te cuidaré por siempre  
Y donde quiera  
Te amaré como uno quiere  
A su bandera _

_Yo te quiero compartir  
Todo, todo, todo mi amor  
Te comparto mi cuarto, mi cama  
Mis besos y todo, todo amor._

Cogio el telefono.Por algun extraño motivo le gustaba mas que las lechuzas...La musica sonando de fondo.Un tono,otro mas y una voz somnolienta al otro lado.Su voz susurrando su nombre:

-¿Sirius?

No hablo,dejo que la musica hablara por el.Que le dijera que se fuera a vivir con el,que la cuidaria y la amaria siempre.Que no le contara a nadie que se habia enamorado...

_Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
Hay amor caribe mexicano  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
No le cuentes a su mamá, solo a su hermana  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
Yo te hago el café por la mañana  
Sábanas frías sin su amor  
_  
-¿Sirius¿Te encuentras bien?

-No.He descubierto que mis sabanas estan frias.Vente conmigo.Te necesito.

Al otro lado se hizo el silencio.Un silencio eterno...

_Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
ven ven ven y apaga el tren maná  
Vente a vivir conmigo amor  
Vente a vivir con maná  
Sábanas frías sin su amor _

Sábanas frías sin su amor  
Sábanas frías  
qué dolor  
Sábanas frías  
qué dolor  
Se sentia morir por no obtener respuesta de ella.

-Sirius vete a la cama.Mañana hablamos...

-No lo entiendes.Sin ti me estoy muriendo.Te necesito a mi lado.Vuelve.Vente ahora.

-No Sirius,mañana hablamos...

Silencio otra vez.Sabia que estaba alli escuchando probablemente llorando...

-Artemisa,te quiero.-susurro.Otra vez silencio

_Sábanas frías sin su amor  
arrópame por tu cuerpo  
qué dolor, qué dolor  
sin tí soy un hombre muerto_

No tenia mas argumentos.Solo ese te quiero.Seguia alli escuchando con el la cancion y se sintio reconfortado...

PEro esa noche le dolia el alma,y su cama estaba vacia y las sabanas no cogian calor,estaban frias si ella no estaba.

_sábanas frías sin su amor  
sábanas frías  
qué dolor  
sin tí morena  
qué dolor  
sin tí no hay vida hay  
sábanas frías sin su amor,  
sábanas frías de mi cama cama cama duele duele duele el alma  
qué dolor, qué dolor  
_  
Vio amanacer.Le dolia el alma. Como le dolia aquel dia el alma a Sirius Black...Como dolia tener las sabanas frias.Tener pesadillas en Azkaban por no haber detenido a Artemisa el dia que se fue. Como dolia el saber que su cama estaria siempre fria.Que sus sabanas no tendrian calor.NO tendrian su calor...Todo por no saber protegerla.Por no querer compartir su vida por el miedo...

Que frias se sentian las sabanas en prision sabiendo que Artemisa le odiaba por traidor. Como dolian las pesadillas.

PEro algun dia no volverian las sabanas frias...Algun dia volveria a tener su calor entre las sabanas.

Aunque no seria ese dia.

Volvio al camastro disipada la pesadilla de una noche de sabanas frias mucho tiempo atras,

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER:Nada es mio,todo pertenece a JK Rowling y los Mana...Bueno lo unico mio son los sentimientos.

Espero que os guste este One Shot/Song Fic que tenia escondido en algun lugar del otro ordenador ya que parece que no soy capaz de terminar el siguiente capitulo de "El Regreso"por lo menos que sepais que sigo por aqui y que voy a continuar la historia en cuanto pueda pero tambien me falta tiempo(trabajo estudio una ingenieria y para escribir a la velocidad que yo quiero me harian falta unas 48 horas diarias)Asi que sed pacientes por favor.Para opinar de este Fic solo teneis que ir al botoncito de ahi abajo.

Airam Lilian


End file.
